Fear and Dreams
by RenMacKree
Summary: Steve is still afraid of winter, Bruce and Tony help him get over it.


**Ok, So. I don't own anything Marvel, Iron Man, Captain America, or Hulk. Just... I love them. Stark-Spangled-Banner for Vigdis Kowalczyk (My little Hawkeye!~) There is gay smut!**

**Tony/Steve/Bruce hints of Hill/Romonoff and Clint/Bruce.**

_Fears and Dreams_

"Steve, seriously. Never?" Tony asked as he poured himself another glass of scotch. It was the Avenger's Christmas party and he was thoroughly trying to avoid Natasha. Since his break off with Pepper, the two of them had gotten chummy and he didn't really feel like getting interrogated by the red-head this evening.

"Tony, you ask this every time. No. Never. I swear I can't get drunk." Tony frowned at the blonde, downing his drink in a quick gulp and set it down on the counter.

"But wouldn't it be better for you to be drunk? Especially..." He trailed off as Barton walked through the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of cheesey-poofs and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't stop flirting on my behalf." He walked out of the room, chuckling as he threw a handful of the snack into his mouth. Tony rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Steve's hand, his eyes filled with concern.

"It's been snowing for three days. In those three days you have refused to go anywhere near a window, let alone outside the tower. It took you almost four months to even ask for _ice_ in your drinks. Steve..."

"I said I'm fine, Tony..." The blonde snapped, pulling his hand away from the brunette. "Just drop it." He walked out of the kitchen, grumbling to himself. The door to the tower opened and closed, a cool wind blowing through the room. Tony sighed, sitting up on the counter and pouring another glass.

"Tony?" Bruce walked in, snow dripping from his curly hair and glasses fogged from the change in temperature. "How did it go with Steve?" He pulled off his scarf, tossing his coat over a chair back and began walked around the kitchen grabbing something warm to eat.

"Bout as good as you thought..." The man stopped in his search for food and sighed deeply.

"Did you start with the 'You-should-get-drunk-and-forget-about-it thing?" Tony nodded slowly, biting his lip a little. "Did you finish with the I-want-to-help-you-because-I-love-you?" Tony shook his head, shifting a little on the counter.

"Clint walked in..."

"Oh Tony! Who cares? Steve is afraid of the white world out there and it's up to us to help him get over it. How can we do that if you don't tell him how you feel?" Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't tell you how I feel every second of the day, yet you stay." Bruce leaned forward, catching Tony's lips between his and grinned.

"I don't need you to. Steve does." The man pulled him off the counter and slapped the man's ass. "Now go tell him how you feel, Anthony." Tony blushed, making his way into the living room. He blinked in shock as Steve lay curled on the floor, his body trembling as he muttered to himself.

"Steve?" Tony rushed towards him, pressing his hand to his back. "BRUCE. Come on Stevey, what's wrong..."

"Tony... He just looked out the window..." Natasha said, taking a step towards the pair.

"Who opened the shades?" Bruce asked as he walked over and slammed them shut once more. Clint raised his hand a little, biting his lip.

"I didn't..." Bruce waived the apology off, moving the group away from Tony and Steve.

"Party is over, sorry to cut it short..." Natasha nodded, grabbing Agent Hill's hand and walking out of the tower. Fury simply walked out, motioning to Clint. He looked between Bruce and the door, his eyes wavering a little as he wondered what he should do.

"Fly away, little bird. I'll see you in the nest tomorrow." Bruce smiled, licking his top lip a little and winking as the archer blushed wildly and walked out of the tower after Fury. He turned back to the pair on the floor, kneeling down next to Steve.

"Tony... I don't think..."

"Shut up, Bruce. Come on Stevey... come on baby, stop crying... please..." Tony rand his fingers through the soldier's hair, his eyes closed as he begged. Steve continued to mutter to himself, rocking back and forth unaware that Tony and Bruce were next to him.

"Tony..." Bruce put his hand on the man's shoulder, trying to pull him off the scared blonde. Finally he let go and took a deep breath.

"Bruce, I don't think we can help it..." He reached over and grabbed one of Steve's arms. Bruce nodded and grabbed the other, both men dragging him towards the sliding doors of the balcony. Steve looked up, the shades pulled and the brilliant white landscape of New York greeted him.

"NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" He screamed, fighting against the other two. Bruce stopped, looking over to Tony and shaking his head slowly.

"Let's not invite the big guy." Tony nodded, pulling the shades closed and coming back to continue to drag Steve.

"Listen to me, Spangles. We know how much you hate the winter... We understand, but we want to _help _you." Steve just listened as Tony spoke, his eyes half closed in fear. Tony grumbled, throwing the blonde against the shaded glass door of the patio.

"Open it." Bruce muttered, opening the shades quickly while Tony opened the door. Steve fell through to the snow covered patio, his body shaking as it touched the snow.

"NO!" He screamed, trying to claw his way back into the house. Tony stepped out, straddling the man and pressing his lips softly to him. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair, rocking his hips against the man.

"I love you Steve." The blonde shivered either from the cold or the words, Tony couldn't be sure. Tony's tongue broke into Steve's mouth, searching for pleasure in Steve. Steve felt Tony's mouth leave his and suddenly bucked in pleasure, Tony was biting his neck. The sharp pain of Tony's teeth against Steve's jugular sent electric waves down his spine, his heart sped up, beating so loud Steve was afraid someone would hear it.

"I love you. " Tony breathlessly said, unbuttoning Steve's shirt slowly. Steve sat up quickly, his face flushed and his lower half aching. Tony stopped and looked at Steve with his unwavering eyes of bright blue.

"Are you feeling afraid of the snow now?" Tony asked, his face looked pained. Steve shook his head and rushed his mouth to Tony's, engulfing his lips with his own. Steve broke off the kiss and smiled,

"Just a little nervous." He answered honestly Tony smiled and leaned into Steve's body.

"I understand. But Bruce and I are here to help!" he finished, ripping open Steve's shirt. Steve gasped at the sudden undressing of him and tried to get up. Tony bite his nipple and Steve let out a yelp.

"Tony! Behave!" Steve reprehended him, his face bright red. Tony looked up from Steve's chest and smiled. Bruce walked over, grabbing the blonde's arms and pinning them into the soft snow. He leaned down pressing his lips against the man, blocking the small moans escaping from the soldier.

"You have no right to command me, Captain." he bit Steve's other nipple, rubbing his tongue against the raised lump. Steve squirmed underneath his captors, his body jerking in all the right places.

"Tony...stop, please, OH GOD" Steve yelled in surprise against Bruce's mouth as Tony started to rip off Steve's pants. Tony smiled and ripped his own shirt off, throwing it to the ground.

"That's it, beg some more!" Tony took Steve's pants off and threw them next to his shirt, smiling at the large bulge in Steve's boxers. Tony placed a kiss on Steve's hip bone and slowly started to slip off Steve's boxers.

"Tony, oh god, please...don't...stop..." Steve's mind was racing, Bruce's tongue sliding into his open mouth and blocking out the end of his sentence.

"You're wish is my command!" Tony pulled off Steve's boxers completely and threw them to the ground. He gazed down at Steve's completely naked body, his mouth watering in desire. Tony leaned over Steve's body, his own pelvis rubbing gently against Steve's. His lips brushed Steve's and he smiled up at Bruce.

"Pin him down, Bruce." Tony muttered and the other man tightened his grip around the super soldier's wrists.

"Tony... Bruce... you...sadists!" Steve mouthed against Banner's lips, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Oh baby you like it." Bruce muttered into Steve's ear, his breath tickling the back of Steve's neck. Tony quickly removed his own pants and boxers and positioned himself above Steve. His heart sped up as he leaned down once more to Steve's ear.

"Last chance to stop me." Tony said, his voice straining the excitement built up.

"If I really wanted you to stop, I could have." Steve leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Bruce's lips, positioning his legs so the man would have a better angle. Tony smiled and thrust himself into Steve's body. Steve arched in pain and pleasure, opening his mouth to release a low moan into Bruce's mouth. Tony smiled and thrust once again, his body aching for Steve's, his mouth aching for Steve's taste.

"Steve...I want you forever." Tony murmured, placing his mouth on Steve's nipple once again. Steve slipped his tongue into Bruce's mouth and hungrily pushed his body against Tony's, all the fear of being frozen once more flew out of the window when Tony entered into his body. The passion and desire mixed together in the air, creating an atmosphere of comfort that Steve had never felt before, love. Tony thrust and thrust until Steve's moaning filled the patio, Steve's eyes rolling back in pleasure. Steve's groaning made Tony even hornier, his passion building up within his body.

"Turn around" Tony commanded and Steve obeyed, his body in the downward dog position. Bruce grinned, taking his cock out of his tight pants and pressed it against the blonde's lips.

"Don't forget about me, Steve." He chuckled, the blonde nodding and began to suck the scientists hard cock.

Tony licked his lips and thrust once again, his sack knocking against Steve's ass. Tony then put one of his hands on Steve's dick, stroking it as he thrust himself deeper into Steve.

"Tony!" Steve screamed around Bruce's member, his body shaking in pleasure and tears streaming from his eyes. Tony smiled and thrust harder into his lovers body, moving his other hand to Steve's nipple and gave it a sharp pinch. Steve's cry echoed through the empty room, his heart pounding faster then he thought possible. Tony's lips met Bruce's and they kissed, tongues seeking the taste of the other. They continued to move in the soldier, his moans echoing through the New York air.

"Don't stop yet, Bruce still wants you..." Tony muttered as he broke off from Bruce, thrusting again and twisting both Steve's nipple and dick. Steve let out a moan and he climaxed, Tony smiled and pulled out. Bruce felt the man's mouth tighten and pulled out, not ready to release just yet.

"I, I'm sorry... I..." Steve stuttered, turning his body to face Tony, who was smiling. Tony hadn't come yet, but he was hoping to drag this out as much as possible. Bruce slowly removed his clothing, grinning as he lay down.

"No! You liked it... that's all that I care about!" Tony kissed him again, then moved his mouth down to Steve's dick. Bruce lifted the solider up, positioning him above his hardened cock.

"That just means I can do other things." Tony placed his mouth around Steve's dick and sucked slowly, Steve's body jerked back to attention as he was thrust onto Bruce's member.

"Tony! do...don...don't...oh god...stopppp, Bruce... oh god, oh god, OH GOD!" Steve's words only pushed Tony farther down Steve's dick, the bulging muscle pulsed with each suck from Tony's mouth until it released it's build up and he climaxed again. Tony licked his lips in pleasure and started to clean up Steve's explosion. Bruce slowly lifted him up and down, his grunts of pleasure covering the small mewls of Steve. Tony stood, offering his cock to the blonde, his erection nearly too painful to handle.

"Tony..." Steve muttered, pressing his lips to the tip and sliding his mouth around it. Tony jerked in surprise and puts his hands in Steve's hair, tugging softly as the blonde sucked. Tony's mind tossed and turned as the soldier's mouth enclosed more of his dick, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Bruce continued to slam into the man, his body tensing up as he threw his head back. A large

"Steve, god I'm going to come." He moaned, thrusting deeper as he gripped the man's hips tightly. He plunged himself without warning and Steve screamed. Steve's body burned with lust and desire, but when Bruce's dick thrust inside him his body exploded. Something was different when Steve was with Bruce and Tony, he felt a weaknesses he couldn't explain away.

Moaning louder then Steve had, Tony climaxed into the soldier's mouth. Steve shivered, his body weakening as Bruce came inside him. The two scientists panted, their bodies weak and their heads swimming with pleasure. The three of them collapsed on top of each other, their breath looking like small puffs of smoke in the chilly air. Sitting up a little, Steve kissed both men and grinned.

"Who's up for round two?"


End file.
